


Finally

by kbl55429



Series: Malec against the world. [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Abusive Camille, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, M/M, Magnus is a little vulnerable here, Rape/Non-con Elements, asshole Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: Alec finally has enough.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> First of all there’s no rape just unwanted touching. But I tagged it just in case. There’s also a mention of abusive Camille.

Magnus and Alec had been dating now for seven months, it’s been rocky with all the back stabbing and lies, not from each other but those who wished they’d break up.  First it was Camille trying to break them up, then it was Sebastian and now their working together. He use to think Sebastian was a friend and now he’s sure is isn’t.

 

Alec was walking down the hall because he got called to office when someone grabbed him and pulled him into the restroom. When he saw who it was he was pissed, “What the fuck Sebastian? Haven’t you had enough?”

 

“I’m sorry Alec. I really am, but I only want what’s best for you.”

 

“Really so you and your lackey trying to constantly break me and Magnus up is what’s best for me. When are you going to get it through you head that I love Magnus, not you?”

 

“When you realize he doesn’t love you back.”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

 

“Here read this.” As Sebastian shoved his phone into Alec’s hands.

 

It was a text conversation between him and Magnus, it was just Sebastian going on and on when he saw what Sebastian was referring too at the bottom.

 

_Sebastian: You mean to tell me that you Magnus Bane really love Alexander Lightwood?_

 

_Magnus: Of course I don’t_

 

And that was the last text but Alec knows the conversation what cut off because he was next to Magnus when they were texting. Magnus showed him the conversation. Alec looked up and saw a gleam in Sebastian’s eyes and he was even more pissed as he took Sebastian’s phone and threw it into the wall hard shattering it.

 

“What the hell Alec? What’s your problem? Mad I showed you the truth?”

 

“My problem is you stooping this low.”

 

Sebastian was acting confused but Alec knew his game now, he’s no longer that naive kid he was at the beginning of all this. He sees what people like Sebastian Camille do when they want something they know they can’t have.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Don’t play dumb, I’m talking about the fact that you deleted half of this conversation. I know what was said, I mean I was in the room when you two were having it.”

 

Sebastian expression was now of anger, “fine yes I deleted it. I’m sick and tired of not getting what I want so now I’ll just have to take it.”

 

Before Alec could realize what was happening Sebastian pulled him in and kissed him. And Alec hated everything about it, Alec tried to pull away but Sebastian had a tight grip. So Alec did the next best thing and kneed him in the balls and then punched him in the face. He was tired of dealing with his shit, maybe this will finally end this once and for all.

 

He looked down at Sebastian, “this is how this going to go from now on. You’re going to leave me and Magnus the fuck alone. If what I just did isn’t clear enough to you that you’ll never have me then I don’t know what will. But let me be clear, touch me again without my permission and I will end you.” And he walked out the door leaving a groaning Sebastian on the ground.

 

Alec made it out into the hall and he rounded the corner just in time to see Izzy punch Camille in the nose. “And stay away from Alec and Magnus you bitch.”

 

Alec ran up to his sister and boyfriend, “Magnus, Izzy what happened?”

 

Magnus launched himself into Alec’s arms and hugged him tight causing Alec to raise an eyebrow at Izzy asking her what happened. “The office called and said you didn’t show up, so Mrs. Fray sent me to look for you but when I rounded the corner I heard Magnus and Camille arguing. Magnus was starting to walk away but Camille grabbed his wrist hard and started kissing her. He tried to push her way that’s when I walked up and pulled her away from and well you saw the rest.”

 

Alec looked at Magnus and he had tears in his eyes. When he and Camille dated she started getting abusive a couple months into their relationship. She never hit him but majority of it was verbal and she would grabbed him hard and digging her nails into his skin. Sometimes even drawing blood, it’s what finally made Magnus break up with her. “Oh Mags I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.”

 

“It’s ok, you’re here now.”

 

“Where were you actually, I was worried.”

 

Alec sighed, “I had a run in with Sebastian. I was walking to the office when he pulled me into the bathroom and showed me you and his conversation,” looking at Magnus, “of course he deleted half of it like you said he would. I called him out on it and he kissed me so I kneed him in the balls and then punched him in the face telling him to never come near me and Magnus again.”

 

“Well shit. Well let’s hope they finally learned their lesson.” Izzy said.

 

“Yeah let’s hope.” Alec sighed as he grabbed Magnus hand to walk away but he hissed in pain. When Alec looked down he saw Magnus was bleeding, Camille had dug her nails in so hard she broke skin. “Oh Mags, let’s get these clean come on.” He looked at Izzy, “go back to Mrs. Fray and tell her what happened I’m going to take Magnus to the nurse.”

 

“Ok big brother, take care of him.” Izzy walked away as Alec led Magnus the opposite direction towards the nurse.

 

Magnus looked at Alec, “thank you darling. I love you.”

 

Alec gave him a peck on the lips, “I love you too.”

 

Camille and Sebastian never bothered them again. Finally.


End file.
